Spirit Animals Updates and Info
by DracoUchiha25
Summary: It's basically just information on the upcoming Spirit Animals movie and information on the new book and other things Spirit Animals related.
1. Book in Chronological order

Spirit Animals:

Book 1- Wild Born

Book 2- Hunted

Book 3- Blood Ties

Book 4- Fire and Ice

Book 5- Against the Tide

Book 6- Rise and Fall

Book 7- The Evertree

Special Editions:

Tales of the Great Beasts

Tales of the Fallen Beasts

The Book of Shane (fangirls/HE'S MINE BACK OFF!)

Fall of the Beasts:

Book 1- Immortal Guardians

Book 2- Broken Ground

Book 3- The Return

Book 4- The Burning Tide (insert crying face here)(HE'S DEAD WHY DID THEY HAVE TO KILL HIM!?)

Book 5- Heart of the Land

Book 6- The Wildcats Claw


	2. Movie Information

It is with great pleasure to announce Universal Pictures has gotten the rights to produce the Spirit Animals movie. The screenplay will be written by John Fusco who has helped with " _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny_ , _Hidalgo_ , _The Shack,_ the Netflix series _Marco Polo,_ and the ever famous _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ ". It will be produced by Deborah Forte through Silver Tongue Productions. The official release date hasn't been released yet but it is rumored to be in 2018 but regarding that it's the middle of June and they don't even have a cast yet then it may be 2019,2020, or 2021. (Damn them to the end of the universe I'm probably gonna be graduating high school when they finally get the movie out.) One of the admins of the official Spirit Animals website even said "I hear that the character of Keith will be portrayed by none other than Academy Award Winner Nicolas Cage." (Admax Gavin B). I hope they don't screw it up very badly that it turns out like the Eragon movie (Cough cough Stefen Fangmeier and Peter Buchman) but I will save my rage about that movie for another time. So my fellow Greencloaks let's get our fabric machines working and make us some cloaks and cosplays!


	3. The Wildcats Claw

Fall of the Beasts Spirit Animals book 6 The Wildcat's Claw has become offical. It is due to be published by October 10, 2017. It will have 192 pages

Here is the summary of it from Book 5 Heart of the Land;

"Now fugitives, the young heroes must clear their names while evading the ruthless Oathbound. (Them skanky little sons of pineapples). Together they head for the familiar town of Trunswhixk, seeking a legendary sword. But they find the city transformed: the castle burned to the ground and the townsfolk poor and desperate. With a handsome reward being offered for their capture, who can the heroes trust?


	4. Facebook page

Here's to all my fellow Greencloaks. My friends and I have made a Facebook page for Spirit Animals. It will keep you updated on info on upcoming books and the movie as well as other Spirit Animals related things. So therefore you don't have to check this everytime you log in. Here is the link;

Spirit-Animals-Series-309702442793005/?ref=bookmarks


	5. New book!- Storm Seeker

Greetings my fellow Eurasasians! I'm glad to announce that book 7 of Fall of the Beasts has been announced but not much information is revealed. So far all we know is that the name is going to titled Storm Seeker and it depicts a photo of Uraza and Abeke. It will be written by Christina Diaz Gonzalez and will be released January 30, 2018.

But... the quote on the inside says "Tell Dawson, I was a hero." DEVIN DON'T DIE ON US ALREADY YOU JUST GOT CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT PLEASE LET IT JUST BE YOUR SARCASM! But to be honest I had a fangirl moment when I found out about the book and my classmates just starred at me.

REMINDER: FALL OF THE BEASTS: BOOK 6 COLLECTION 3 COMES OUT ON OCTOBER 10, 2017!


	6. Amino regards to my story

Yes another update right after another. I have made an Amino account and have joined a Spirit Animals group but that's not all... I made I Spirit Animals RP group so come join if you would like to RP with fellow Eurdasians.

5 Lost Souls news: holy shit I haven't updated it in a while... but the reason why is because I have just started highschool and my teachers give me shit ton homework ontop of my basketball and softball. I don't have a school iPad anymore instead i have a computer that dies really quickly. So I do apologize about not updated as much as I do want to but hopefully my school will get canceled with the upcoming hurricane...and hopefully I won't die but ya know.


	7. Random updates

I meant to publish this yesterday but I was too busy reading but... all I gotta say is GIVE THE REDCLOAKS A REST THEY ARE LIKE SHIRO NEVER GETTING A BREAK WHOS NEXT ON THE LIST STEAD!?

Anywho... I have been working on chapter 12 and 13 during school when I have time and I'm trying as hard as I can to get these chapters out im really sorry. Thank you for being patient with me.

*SPOILERS FROM HERE DOWN!*

Deceased characters so far; (not including the special books like Book of Shane, Tales of the Great Beasts etc.)

Zhosur

Zerif

Wyrm

Tarik

Tahila

Shane (King)

Shadow

Renneg

Lumeo

Jools

Ingailor

Hanzan

General Teng

General Gar

Flip

Drina

Dorian

Devin (Worthy)

Chinwe

Barlow

Aputin


	8. I'm sorry

I'm sorry but... due to recent comments and private messages and about my stories and updates I have decided to discontinue my story. More than 5 people have been harassing me about them so imma stop at least until everything calms down. I promise that hopefully once everything calms down I will recontinue but that's if it stops. I'm really sorry bye for now.


	9. Book updates

Alright my fellow Erdasians I have some updates.

Spirit Animals Fall of the Beasts book 7 will come out on January 30, 2018. It will have 192 pages and is written by Christina Diaz Gonzalez. Here is the offical summary;

"Now fugitives, the young heroes must clear their names while evading the ruthless Oathbound. They head for a hidden refuge of learning in Nilo, hoping to discover the locations of the other two gifts. Guarding this knowledge are their old friends Takoda and Xanthe, along with Kovo the Ape."

Also Spirit Animals Fall of the Beasts The Dragon's Eye will come out on April 24, 2018 (the day after my birthday X3). It will also have 192 pages and will be written by Sarwat Chadda. There is no offical summary all that is known is that they are heading to Zhong for this item.


	10. Movie updates

Greetings fellow Eurdasians. I am 90% sure that the following is the cast is for the upcoming Spirit Animals Movie. I'm having problems trying to accept how old these people are. But here they are so far.

Rollan- Garret Backstrom (age 21)

Meilin- Brenda Song (age 29)

Abeke- China McClain (age 18)

Conor- Callan McAuliffe (age 22)

Tarik- Arjun Rampal (age 44)

Zerif- John Abraham (age 44)

Shane- Kenton Duty (age 22)


	11. Reminder

Hey guys just a reminder that Spirit Animals Fall of the Beasts: Storm Speaker comes out tomorrow.


	12. Dragons eye cover photo

wiki/The_Dragon%27s_Eye

tbh it just looks like they took Abeke off the cover of Against the Tide and flipped her around and just slapped her on there. But this is what I believe to most likely be the cover of for the last book in the Fall of the Beasts Series "The Dragon's Eye".

Also I have a couple story ideas but I can't publish them on here because they are original ideas so I'm just gonna post them on my quotev but I've gotta decide which one I'm gonna do. So look out for that if your on quotev.

Also look out for this month's chapter of my spirit animals fan fiction 5 Lost Souls


	13. Read this if you want too

Hey guys I know most of you were hoping this was an actual update regarding the books or movie but it's not so you can stop reading if you want or you can keep reading. But I am gonna have a Q and A thing for the characters of my fan fiction so just put the name of the character and the question your gonna ask for instance;

Leo- why do you hate Blaze so much?

Or

Angel what is your favorite dress?

But that's all. I'll keep you updated with any news on the books or status of the movie. All I know right now is that it's still in development.


	14. Why I haven't been updating

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating much it's been an emotional and busy last 3 months with my EOC's, State Tests, Research Papers, my dog dying, (coughs) and catching up with Volume 5 of RWBY (cough cough). But I will have 3 of the chapters done hopefully soon. Now children who have not yet experienced highschool you will crash and burn if you don't turn in stuff because right now I have an F in my AP class for not turning crap in and I have a D in my English class for not turning in 1 test as well as a C in Geometry for not doing homework.

Ok so here's for you guys questioning the dog thing. Zeus my German Shepherd has passed away on April 22, 2018. This was the day before my birthday and before I suffered the Geometry EOC. To tell you guys the truth I cried during the test and became defensive because I was wearing my dogs bandana around my wrist (And still do to this day) and they accused me of cheating but luckily my AP teacher was the proctor for the test and was able to vouge for me. But here s the thing, I asked the vet if I could help with putting him down (I was shaking and crying so bad) since I was in my schools Vet Assistant program. And today my teacher for that vet assistant class said we had to practice drawing blood and euthanization with needles and life sized stuffed dogs. Well I had a panic attack and I kept seeing Zeus lying there looking up at me with his pleading eyes to help stop the pain and the words of the Vet person saying that "He's passing" kept echoing in my head so I started screaming and crying and ended up impaling my hand with the needle to make it stop. They ended up calling my mom to take me home. Zeus has been in my life ever since I was 2 which is basically my whole life and to come home and be ready to be greeted by him and ending up coming to a quiet house really crushed me. I would sometimes drop a piece of cheese on the floor and I would try to call him only to remember he wasn't there. Eventually my cat Cammie took over greeting me at the door with a little meow. And on Monday my mom brought home another 2 year old German Shepherd named Harley Quinn and she is an overly protective dog to the point she went after my cat and my sister's dog Shelby. I was not going to lose another pet and I keep having to pull them apart and protect my cat with my body and let's just say this won't be the last time I'm going to get bitten by a dog protecting another animal. The moral of this story is to cherish you pets, family, and friends while your alive because once their gone their gone.

I hope you enjoyed that fun little true story and part of the reason why I haven't been updating. I will update hopefully soon

MAY THE FOUR FALLEN BE WITH YOU!

Sincerely, Draco Uchiha aka Fell


	15. Stuff

Alright my fellow Erdasians a lot of you have been asking how to find free Spirit Animals series books online. Well to be honest I don't really know because I always buy my books from the bookstore (insert glorious picture of all my books) but you could try this site called Internet Archieve and see if they have free downloadables there or you could do what I did for my AP and reading class books and google for free pdf's of the books. And now from here below is things for my fanfiction story.

Due to events in the recent book "The Dragon's Eye" and the fact that I cringe at some things in my story I am going to make some changes to my story. Don't worry only 1 of them is major well... ok maybe 2 and you might have to reread only 1 small part of 1 chapter. I think this is for the best for the story and I will tell you why after I tell you what is changing. But here they are;

~Renegade (Leo's Spirit Animal) is going to have to change from a Black Rhino to a Homotherium (a ancient big cat the size of a lion that is related to the Sabetooth/Smiladon)

~Angel's power is changing from light to energy

~Weapons are changing except Marko's

-Blaze:sword and bow and arrow

-Angel: helberd and whip

-Leo: hatchet/axe and knuckles (or clawed armor gauntlets that's different than his current one)

-Gale: staff and throwing stars

~I might change Blaze's name to Cinder

You guys are probably wondering why I am making these changes. Well for the Renegade change there is someone in The Dragons Eye that has a rhino as a spirit animal so eh. For Angel's power I'm changing it because there is nobody with the power of darkness to balance her out and I don't wanna make another kid because then I have to edit all my chapters and I'm too lazy for that. The weapons part is because I cringe at their weapons I had in mind because I was like "Yea anime weapons!" And now I'm like "You uncultured Spirit Animals series swine how dare you make unrealistic weapons!". As for the Blaze thing yea um Cinder is more a feminine name and I don't think people back then were like "Yea let's name our kid Blaze!" and hush Harry Potter fandom I know about Blaise Zabini I read the books and watched the movie. Plus I caught up with RWBY volume 6 and now I think Cinder is the name of a bada$$ and hush RWBY fandom I don't like Cinder either but it's a pretty name.

But thats it's it

May the Four Fallen be with you, Draco/Fell


End file.
